Sztuka obłapiania/2
|poprzedni=PIEŚŃ I |następny=PIEŚŃ III }} PIEŚŃ II Powiedz Naturo, bom ja nie jest w stanie, Przez jakie skryte dowcipu nadanie Każde stworzenie, jeno wiek dojrzały, Miłosnych pieszczot znajduje bieg cały? Jak wie, bez nauk, gdzie szukać potrzeba, To, co dla rozkosz utworzyły Nieba? Tak Staś i Kasia, młodziuchni oboje, Między krzewiny pasąc trzody swoje, Chcąc w chłodzie spocząć w niewinnej zabawie Usiedli razem na zielonej trawie. Zaczęli z figli łechtanie wzajemne, Co im się zdało bardzo być przyjemne; Z tego całusek przyszedł jak niechcący, Później zaś trochę, że to w dzień gorący, Oboje z wolna z szat się obzierają... Dziwią się sobie, głaszczą, obzierają. O zadziwienie! Wszak dziurkę ma Kasia, A w temże miejscu kołek u Stasia. I nie wiem czemu te macanki długie Sprawiły, jedno że wlazło na drugie. Któż go nauczył twardym członkiem władać? Któż ją nauczył nóżęta rozkładać? Rzecz wprawdzie dziwna niemało nas mami Ale zważając szczerze między nami, Po cóż mam wchodzić w tych dziejów przyczynę? Wiem tylko, że jak uchwycę dziewczynę, Której dupiny i cycka odrasta, Kuśka mi staje obłapiam i basta! Jednakże należy to wiedzieć, że piczy świat nasz uczony trzy gatunki liczy: Cybulka, która prawie pępka bliska Smrodka, ta podle dupnego siedliska Trzecia chamajda, czyli też środkowa, Ta ni wprzód idzie, ni się na tył chowa. Pierwszych w krainach południowych dużo; Bardzo północnym rodom drugie służą; Rozsądne Polki trzecich się trzymają, Jednak i niemi nieźle wyrabiają. Prawiczki teraz, w te zepsute czasy, Dzielić wypada na dwie różne klasy: Jedne czystemi będą u was zwane, Które ni palcem zostały przetkane, Ni guwernantki jędrnym klitorisem, Ni się łechtały pod czułym Dafnisem; Ani też szpicla, lubego Azorka, Nie znają dotąd wyprawność jęzorka; I w takim stanie niewinność ich cała, Jak kiedy na świat matka je wydała. Drugie, co chociaż nie znają sprężyny, Co na mężatki przerabia dziewczyny, Idąc naprzeciw prawidłom natury, Co tylko schwycą, wpychają do dziury; I nie przestając lubieżnej swawoli Na palcu, kiedy quotidiankę goli, Silą myśl jeszcze, jakie materjały Lepsze być mogą. To woreczek mały, Gorącą kaszą sprężysto nadziany, To świeca gruba, to burak nadziany, To chustka cienka, gdy się w pytkę złoży, Dzielnie na przemian piździnie chędoży. Te narcyzkami nazywać się mają I praw niewiele mężczyznom zadają. Pierwsza zaś czysta, choć tej bardzo rzadko, Gdy się przytrafi, by ją złupić gładko, Słuchaj młodziku, jak w mądrym sposobie, Ciężkich mozołów można ulżyć sobie! Nasmaruj łojem twój członek stwardniałym Gdyż śliski prędzej wlizie w obwód mały, I bez preludjów ruszaj Panie Bracie! Połóż prawiczkę na dużym warsztacie, Wałek lub czapkę pod dupę się kładzie, Ażeby piczka była na pokładzie. Gdy tego nie masz, połóż dwa kułaki, Gdzie się zazwyczaj pizda tyka sraki. Pączek otwarty sklniąc się czystym sokiem Będzie dla ciebie pomrugiwał okiem. Wtedy o ścianę nogami zaparty, Nie tracąc czasu na dziecinne żarty, Dżgnij go a dziewka ogłosi cię zuchem, Krzyk i huczny pierd jednym dając duchem. Ci, co nie lubią działać w tym zawodzie, Lub którym duży brzuch jest na przeszkodzie, Siadając biorą na siebie prawiczkę I jakby na pal nadziewają piczkę. Niebezpieczeństwo takie w tem zachodzi, Że jak zbyt nagle kusica ugodzi I przedrze błonę i otworek piczny Dowód tęgości, ów pierd impetyczny, Może lenistwo ukarać hultaja, Dać kontuzję i okopcić jaja. A co najgorzej, trafia się przypadek. Gdy prostopadle nie przyciska zadek, Że się w bok kuśka zwichnie i nachyli Wtedy i puszkarz, chociaż się wysili, Wziąwszy po stronie, nie da jej cel prawy. Bo to nie lufka mój Panie łaskawy! Więc z krzywą kuśką musisz potem chodzić, I do niej krzywej dupy wynachodzić. Cała obłapka z dwóch części się składa; Z tych krocie różnych sposobów wypada. Pierwsza część jest ta, w której sama siła Zmysłów początek i koniec sprawiła. W drugiej nie tylko ciało się porusza, Lecz lubieżności używa i dusza. Słowem, bym nie wlazł w czcze rozumowanie, Z którego może wyjść nie byłbym w stanie, Z którego szczerze kpi świata połowa, Bo rozumować moda już nie nowa. Powiem tak krótko: Jeden ma gust taki, Że mu niemiłe wszystkie koperczaki; Lubi wygodnie wypiździć dziewczynę, Nie pytając nigdy o przyczynę, Czy te fawory przez miłosne żądze Sprawione, czyli przez lube pieniądze. Inny zaś twierdzi: By czuć należycie, Trzeba w obłapie postępować skrycie; Kochać się, miewać trudności tysiące, A tak nie zgasną pragnienia gorące. Jeden i drugi może w tem nie błądzi, Bo nie ma prawa, gdzie tylko gust rządzi. Leon powiada, że niema rozkoszy, Jak na dziwce kiedy kto przepłoszy, Wstrzymać tchnienie, czekać wśród ciemnoty, Póki dokończyć nie można roboty. Lub jaka radość w północnej godzinie, Wleźć do pokoju po małej drabinie, Słuchać ze strachem pośrodku jebania, Czyli Argusa nie słychaś stąpania. I gdy się ruszy ktokolwiek na schodzie, Jednem skoczeniem być z piętra na spodzie. Tak ostrożność i trochę bojaźni Nibyto żądze powiększa i drażni, Ale być pono lepiej niedrażniony, Jak do się wracać batem przepłoszony. Tłusty zaś Dorant przeciwne ma zdanie: Nielubię mówi nasze wielkie panie; Dupy wystygłe a żądania wiele; Jeszcze całując usta sobie zbielę, Albo też czasem nos różem zczerwienię; I zawsze trzeba zważaś na skinienie. To: Ach mon Ami! jeb mnie na szezlągu; To na kanapie, krześle, to na drągu; Tu źle, tam znowu-m, ciężki na berżerce; To na łożnicy zanadto się wiercę. I choć człek oślą naturę przybiera, Ona się przecie o niedosyć spiera. A jebał-że pies te romanse modne! Raz spróbowałem ale niewygodnie. Na wsi ja wolę, gdy w lesie lub sadzie Jurna dziewica na trawie się kładzie; A ja zwalę się na nią jak na łoże. I ciasną dupę od ucha do ucha chędożę. Ta Dorant wprawdzie nieźle rzecz dowodzi, Jednak lenistwo nadto go uwodzi. Ja także lubię wieśniacze dziewczęta; W nich zdrowie, piękność i natura święta. Ale trudności potrzeba niewiele, Bo kwiat jest już zwiędły, gdy się sam już ściele. W ciemnym przysionku czekałem czasami, Jak na przesmyku, ukryty za drzwiami, I pokojówkę, gdy wyszła przypadkiem, Wiodłem ze sobą, schwyciwszy ukradkiem. Ej Panie..ej pfe..kto nadejdzie...Panie! Szepcze, a jednak i chwili nie stanie, Lecz idzie w miejsce upatrzone wprzody, Na jaki murek lub na ciemne schody. Tam gniotąc usty o ścianę opieram, Lekką spódniczkę z koszulką poddzieram... Już me kolana między kolanami... Pieszczę się trochę z ciepłemi udkami, Z małym kędziorkiem, który każdy lubi, Co swą gęstwinkę aż na brzuszku gubi... Nareszcie w krzyżach robię się wypięty, By zamach z dołu potężniej był wzięty... Ach.. ach już sunę, już mi jajca dzwonią... I gdy miłośnie jedną chwytam dłonią Cyckę sprężystą, co wesoło buja, Drugą pakuje sterczącego huja. Żwawo dopycham... wznoszą się westchnienia... Moje rozkoszy jej zaś głos sumienia. Bo chociaż sama tęgo dupą chwieje, Wciąż woła: Ej! pfe! ej to się źle dzieje! Żważajcie-ż teraz wy ludzie zepsuci, Goście wśród miasta z czeluści wyzuci, Jak we wieśniaczce natura jaśnieje, Jak w jebcu biedna woła: źle się dzieje. Widzieć się daje najczystsza jej dusza. Mówcież więc, mówcież, czy choć jedna przecie, Czy choć raz jeden dama w waszym świecie, W środku zbyt czułej jebliwej roboty, Dozna cokolwiek sumienia zgryzoty? Nie! Jeszcze zawsze wierzgając Gniewliwie mówi: Dopychaj mon Ami!. I tylko wtenczas pewnie ej pfe! woła, Gdy ją kto jebać już więcej nie zdoła. Kategoria:Sztuka obłapiania